Marauder Alastor Moody
by cream147
Summary: This story experiments by sticking Alastor Moody in the Marauders time period and then makes him friends with them. Alastor still is paranoid but without the injuries so the injuries obviously didn't make him paranoid. See how Alastor fits into the Maraud
1. Marauders and Moody Unite

Alastor Moody was sitting miserably on the Hogwarts Express, checking the driver every 10 minutes to make sure that the train wasn't about to crash, fall off a cliff or attempt to throw everybody out of it. Back then, of course, Alastor Moody had 2 real eyes, and 2 real legs, but was still paranoid, showing that this is indeed just a personality trait for him, not something that has come because of his many injuries.

Alastor was feeling very lonely; he didn't know anyone at his school yet. However, his luck was about to change. James Potter entered the carriage. "Sorry mate," James said, "but can I join you here. All the other carriages are full."

"You can, but do you have any weapons, dangerous chemicals, great wand skills or an axe?" Alastor replied.

James gave Alastor a very odd look before replying "I don't have weapons, dangerous chemicals or an axe. And I may have great wand skills but I don't know, because it is illegal for me to use them until now, when I'm not going to attempt to."

"Sorry," Alastor swiftly replied, "I'm a bit paranoid sometimes. What's your name?"

"James Potter," James said. "How about yours?"

"Alastor Moody," Alastor said.

Sirius Black joined the carriage. "I'm coming in here, ok?" Sirius said, but sat down anyway without waiting for an answer. "My name is…" Sirius started but was interrupted by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew entering the carriage.

"Sorry," Remus said "But we have to join. This guy here was looking for a carriage, so we've been looking for one with two places in. I see this one meets those requirements," Remus said. "Shall I introduce myself? I am Remus Lupin and this here is…" Remus was clearly waiting for an answer from Peter.

For what seemed like an hour, there was a silence around the room. Alastor was looking out of the window with his wand firmly placed in his wand hand, even though he knew no spells that would save him, no matter what happened. James, Sirius and Remus were glaring at Peter, waiting for him to at last answer. Peter was staring at Remus.

"Nice weather today isn't it" Alastor said. "A little too nice if you ask me. Do you reckon I should check with the driver to make sure that we aren't going to burn to death?"

But the others ignored that question and continued to stare at Peter, except for Peter, who stared at Remus.

In the end, Remus kindly said "What is your name?" to Peter.

"Oh…Peter Pettigrew." Peter said

Everybody sighed except for Alastor who said "Peter Pettigrew? Is that the name of a convicted murderer that I read about a few weeks ago?" Alastor pointed his wand straight at Peter who cowered in the corner.

"Alastor!" James said in a shocked voice. "Put your wand down. I bet you don't know any worthwhile spells to hit him with anyway."

"You're a madman! I'm guessing your name is Alastor…You're a madman!"

"Oh sorry," Alastor said to Pettigrew lowering his wand. "I got Pettigrew mixed up with Halls…and Peter mixed up with Janet. Could happen to anybody…"

"Indeed it could," Remus said gently and kindly. "What's your name?" Remus pointed at Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black."

"You're Sirius Black!" Remus said with particular emphasis on the Black. "The Black's are a real ancient wizarding family. Do you belong to them?"

"Yes," Sirius snarled, "And no. I hate my family."

"Why?" Remus said in a shocked voice.

"Because they're obsessed with purity of blood!" Sirius barked.

"Ok," Remus said in a well-there-goes-my-love-of-that-family voice. "Well at least you aren't" Remus said now smiling.

"My name is James Potter" James suddenly said.

Everybody faced him for a second shocked that Sirius and Remus' little conversation had been so absurdly interrupted.

"Oh, and my full name is Alastor Moody" Alastor blurted out, turning away from the window again.

"Well, now that we're all introduced, I think we should get changed into our robes," Remus said in his usual gentle, pleasant voice.

Once everybody had changed into their robes, it was sunset, and time to get off the Hogwarts express. A giant man was greeting the first-years off the train. Remus and Sirius assured Alastor that the giant man wasn't going to attack him.

"Firs' years, firs' years!" The giant man called. "I'm Hagrid. I'm gamekeeper 'ere at 'ogwarts. Please follow me!"

All of the first years followed Hagrid. "Usually, we'd take a boat but this year Dumbledore wan's me ter take yer this way," he said.

Hagrid led all of the first years to a tree.

"This," he said, "is the Whomping Willow. It has jus' bin planted this year and you'll do well ter stay away from it. This will be mentioned at the sorting ceremony bu' I've bin asked ter demostrate it ter you."

Hagrid threw a stone at the tree. The tree literally started attacking the stone and many of the first years jumped back in shock. Remus was the only one who didn't seem surprised. Alastor commented that Hogwarts was just a big death trap, but everyone ignored him.

"Righ' then," Hagrid said, as if he regularly saw trees attack stones, "let's ge' you ter the sorting ceremony. Ev'ryone's bin waitin' long enough."

Hagrid led the first years up to Hogwarts carrying a particularly scared first year in his hands. He gestered an ugly first year boy with greasy hair to knock on the castle door.

"I bet you anything that kid gets into Slytherin" James said.

The boy glared at James, as if he had heard him, which James knew he had not.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Remus said.

"Actually, Remus, I think he's right." Sirius said.

"Well, I CERTAINLY won't trust him if you're right." Alastor growled.

The entrance to the castle opened and a frighteningly strict woman appeared at the entrance. She wasn't young, but she wasn't old either. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I am deputy headmistress at this school. You will now follow me to the great hall and then we will begin the sorting ceremony."

Professor McGonagall led the first years to the Great Hall.

"Now if you'd just like to wait out here, I'll inform the hall of your arrival," she said, and walked into the great hall. Alastor Moody only got a glimpse of the great hall, but now he wanted many more glimpses. It was spectacularly big with loads of students. That's all he could tell.

Professor McGonagall came out of the hall. "Now, if you'd just like to follow me in please," she said.


	2. The Sorting and the Food Fear

All the first years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. All of the first years gasped at the greatness of the hall. It was huge. It had four massive tables with many students sat at them. At the front was a long table with the teachers sit at them, and a gap beside Albus Dumbledore. But what caught everyone's eye, was the ceiling, which looked so convincingly like the night sky that Moody said "There is a possible chance of overhead broom attack from that sky. Right, I think we're going to need to get guards up there…" when Remus interrupted "That's just a ceiling Alastor. It's enchanted to look like the night sky, and nobody is going to enter Hogwarts on brooms and start bombing it. There is just no way."

"First years, please all stand at the back please!" Professor McGonagall called. Then she put a stool down, and placed a hat on top of it. Everyone stared at the hat. All of a sudden, it started singing.

_I am the sorting hat_

_Sat where everyone's once sat_

_And now when you sit there_

_And everyone gives you a stare_

_You will be sorted into your house_

_But you'll be quiet as a mouse_

_I'll do all the talking for you_

_And tell you which house you belong to_

_Do you belong to Gryffindor?_

_Where all the brave people you've seen before_

_Have spent seven years of their life_

_And they do not cower to even a knife_

_Do you belong to Hufflepuff?_

_People there are not always tough_

_But they are kind and giving and caring so_

_That's where all the generous people go_

_Do you belong to Ravenclaw?_

_Where many wise people you've saw_

_Have studied hours long and hard_

_From books, paper, notes and card_

_Do you belong to Slytherin?_

_Where many are cunning and commit sin_

_But do not throw them in the trash_

_For they may reform from the ash_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin_

_Sit on the stool and I'll say which one you are in._

The hall burst into a round of applause except for Alastor who after hearing the description of the houses, had his wand pointed at the Slytherin table until Remus beckoned for him to put his wand down. "I'm sure we'll all be in Gryffindor" James said suddenly.

"I'm not sure I belong in any house" Peter said.

"You belong in ours," Remus said comfortingly. "Wherever that may be."

"Gryffindor" Sirius said.

"Now the sorting may begin!" Professor McGonagall said. "When I call your name, you will put the hat on, sit on the stool and be sorted. Good luck!"

The hall went silent and then Professor McGonagall called out "Amderia, Rufus"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried.

All of the Slytherin table applauded but nobody else did and there was a lot of jeering from the Gryffindor table. The hat continued to sort people

"Black, Sirius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called, the instant the hat touched the hairs on Sirius' head.

The Gryffindor table applauded and said that no Black before him had found the Gryffindor table. Sirius did not notice the hat continuing until…

"Lupin, Remus," Professor McGonagall called

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called, this time, taking longer.

Remus barely had time to get to the Gryffindor table before Professor McGonagall called "Moody, Alastor!"

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, taking a few seconds to come to this conclusion.

The Gryffindor table once again applauded as another person was added to it. After a few more names…

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Peter put the hat upon his head and waited and waited. After what seemed like forever the hat called "SLYFFINDOR!". The hall gasped and the hat simply said "Sorry. What I really meant to say was…GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter walked to the Gryffindor table, with a quiet applause, looking very pale.

"Potter, James!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed as quickly as with Sirius.

The Gryffindors just continued cheering their way through the ceremony, no more boys entered Gryffindor, but a couple of girls did. And then they saw a familiar face at the front. It was the greasy face and hair they saw who knocked on the door for Hagrid. He stood up to the name of 'Snape, Severus'. The hat took a very long time to decide but it eventually said "SLYTHERIN!" although not convincingly.

After all the sorting had been done Dumbledore stood up and the front and shouted "Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts!" Everybody applauded as if this were the opening of Hogwarts. In a lower voice, Dumbledore continued "A new year, new faces, a new beginning for each and every one of you. And, I would like to announce, that this year we have planted a tree in our grounds. This may not sound very exciting to you, but the first years have seen it in action. For once, everybody, I'd like the first years to give you guidance. They'll tell you about the tree and where it is. This alone practises a very important skill. Everybody should know, that it does not make you weak person to listen to your younger comrades. In fact, it makes you stronger to know that they can help you."

"There are no other announcements. For first years, all rules are pinned up in all of the house common rooms. Before we put the food upon the tables, I would like to get Alastor Moody. Front and center, Mr Moody!"

Alastor stood up, worrying about what was about to happen to him. He walked up to the front of the massive room, but not before Dumbledore said "Now let the feast begin!"

Alastor was not sure whether he should go back to the Gryffindor table or go up to Professor Dumbledore. He was confirmed to continue going up by Dumbledore's beckoning.

When Alastor reached Dumbledore, he said "Sir. What do you want, sir?"

"Well Alastor, when you accepted your place at Hogwarts you mentioned something about a fear of eating food that you haven't seen prepared. I hear you carry a hip flask around for drink. Well, you are going to struggle for food here if that is the case, so perhaps you would feel that it was as safe as seeing it prepared yourself if I ordered the house-elves, who won't disobey me to not do anything to your food, in front of your own eyes if you like?"

Alastor twitched, slightly scared at the thought, until the house-elves part sank in. "House-elves serve food here do they?" Moody said.

"Yes" Dumbledore replied simply.

"That's fine for me then" Moody replied with a gulp.

"That's very strong of you. I know what it's like to have a strange fear. I used to fear cabbages." Dumbledore said. "I've got over that fear now, although of course, I still fear eating them " He continued with a chuckle. "Let me just tell you that here at Hogwarts, we will accomidate to your fears the best we can. For now, let's see how you get on then. Back to your table then, I'm sure your friends will be eagerly waiting to query you about what you talked to me about."

Alastor returned to his table, but before his friends could ask him what Dumbledore had asked, he simply shook his head. The food was delicious, and even though there was so much, it was quickly gone also.

As soon as everybody had finished eating the food, each house followed their prefects to their common rooms. The Gryffindor prefect led them up many flights of moving stairs, although he did warn them that they 'enjoyed moving' before the first years went up. Once they were at the seventh floor, the prefects led them through a few corridors, before getting to a portrait of a fat lady. The prefect said "Bezoar", the portrait opened out, and everybody walked in.


End file.
